ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Infinity (series)
| first release version = Disney Infinity | first release date = | latest release version = Disney Infinity 3.0 | latest release date = }} Disney Infinity is an action-adventure sandbox toys to life video game series developed by Avalanche Software. The setting of the series is a giant customizable universe of imagination, known as the Toy Box, populated with toy versions of iconic Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars characters. As Avalanche Software was closed down on May 11, 2016, Disney announced that the franchise would be retired. However, "Gold Editions" of the three games in the series were released for Microsoft Windows (via Steam) on December 9, 2016, which contain all the existing released figures and playset contents up to and including the third game's Zootopia figures. Games The first game, Disney Infinity, was released on August 18, 2013 for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Microsoft Windows and iOS. The second game, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes, was released on September 23, 2014 for Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, iOS, and Microsoft Windows. The third game, Disney Infinity 3.0, was released on August 29, 2015 for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Wii U, iOS and Android. The series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, due to Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. Gameplay Disney Infinity are action-adventure games with physical toys, open world creation and story-driven gameplay. Characters, playsets and other features are brought into the game using figurines and discs with the included Infinity Base. With the exception of non-human characters, such as those from the Cars series, each character has a double jump (unless in a vehicle) and a default set of attacks, as well as a unique ability. For example, Sulley and Jack Skellington can roar to scare others, while Violet and Randall can turn invisible. There are two main modes in this game: Play Set and Toy Box. Each playset is essentially a self-contained world with its own gameplay, based on a specific film or series with recognizable characters and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any characters together in Toy Box mode. Toy Box is a sandbox mode that players can fully customize and explore. Play Set mode There are a number of playsets available in the series, which are accessed via placing the relevant playset piece onto the Infinity Base and are based upon several intellectual property franchises. These playsets include: ;Disney Infinity 1.0 *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Monsters University'' *''The Incredibles'' *'' Cars'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Toy Story In Space'' Disney Infinity 2.0 '' *The Avengers'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Disney Infinity 3.0 *''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Inside Out'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Marvel Battlegrounds'' Disney Infinity 4.0 * The Simpsons (Lemon of Troy / Who Shot Mr. Burns? * Moana * DuckTales (2017) * The Lion King These playsets have their own unique campaign, which can be played with up to two players. However, all characters from a specific franchise can only play in their respective playset (for example, Mr. Incredible can't be used in the Pirates of the Caribbean playset), meaning two figures from the same series are required to play a playset in split-screen multiplayer. However, Marvel, (except Marvel Battlegrounds) and Star Wars playsets feature collectable "Crossover/Champion coins", which enable the use of certain characters from different playsets. Playing through a playset unlocks objects and vehicles that can be used in the Toy Box mode. Toy Box mode Toy Box mode allows players to create their own game in an open-world arena. Players can mix and match everything that is unlocked within each of the playsets including characters, weapons and gadgets. By unlocking new content in the Disney Infinity play-sets, players are able to build their own worlds and essentially create their own game. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins" by playing through playsets or leveling up their characters, which can be used to unlock additional items. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. A portable Toy Box became available in late 2013, exclusively for the iPad. A version of the Toy Box is also available for Microsoft Windows. These versions of the Toy Box utilize the web codes included with each Disney Infinity character. Physical elements The Infinity Base has two round spots to place figurines, and a hexagonal spot to place world discs. When the figurines are placed on the Infinity Base, the characters are imported into the game, while world discs unlock Play Sets. Power Discs are discs that can be placed on the Infinity Base along with their characters to add new elements to the game. Players can use up to three environment enhancements (Hexagonal Power Discs) that can only be used in the Toy Box mode and up to two character enhancements (Circular Power Discs) per character. The environment enhancements can alter the terrain, change the background "sky," add new vehicles or add new weapons. The character enhancements will alter things about the character such as damage done, replenish health, allow for faster experience gain for leveling and so on. One Power Disc is included with the Starter Pack while additional discs are sold in blind bags each containing two discs. Characters – Windows version only – Console versions ( and the discontinued mobile version) only; update download required | Sorta || || || || | Roxas || || || || | Rika || || || || | Aqua || || || || | Venus || || || || | Terra || || || || | Kairi || || || || |- | Luxo Jr. || || || || |- | Jake Sully || || || || | Princess Neytiri || || || || |- | Homer Simpson || || || || | Marge Simpson || || || || | Bart Simpson || || || || | Lisa Simpson || || || || | Krusty The Clown || || || || | Comic Book Guy || || || || |- | Fry || || || || | Leila || || || || | Bender | Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth | Amy Wong | Hermes Conrad | Doctor John Zoidberg | Lord Nibbler |- | Goofy | Max Goof | Daisy Duck | Pluto | Chip | Dale | Gadget Hackwrench | Monterey Jack | Oswald The Lucky Rabbit | Pete |- | Big Bad Wolf | Practical Pig |- | Anastasia Romanov |- | Alien | Predator |- | Bambi |- | Dumbo |- | Princess Ariel |- | Belle (both versions) | Beast (both versions) | Lumiere | Cogsworth |- | Mush |- | Genie | Jafar |- | Deadpool 2016 | Colossus | Negasonic Teenage Warhead | Cable | Juggernaut | Nolan North Deadpool |- | Alvin | Simon | Theodore | Brittany | Jeanette | Eleanor |- | Manny Mammoth | Sid the Sloth | Diego | Ellie Mammoth | Crash and Eddie | Buck | Shira | Brooke the Sloth | Peaches Mammoth | Julian Mammoth | Scrat | Scratte | Captain Gutt |- Rodney Copperbottom | Cappy | Fender Pinwheeler | Bigweld | Piper Pinwheeler | Crank Casey | Aunt Fanny | Lugnut | Wonderbot | Phineas T. Ratchet | Madame Gasket |- | Goku | Vegeta | Trunks | Piccolo | Frieza | Cell | Broly |- | Blu | Jewel | Bia | Carla | Tiago | Rafael | Nico | Pedro | Nigel |- | Winnie the Pooh 2018 | Tigger 2018 |- | Simba (both versions and ages) | Nala (both versions and ages) | Timon (both versions) | Pumbaa (both versions) | Kara (both ages) | Kovu (both ages) | Kion | Beshte | Fuli | Bunga | Mufasa | Scar |- | Kermit The Frog | Fozzie Bear | Gonzo | Miss Piggy | Animal |- | Kristoff |- | Honey Lemon | Wasabi | Gogo Tomago | Fred |- | Charlie Brown | Snoopy |- | Yesss | Shank |- | Frozone | Screenslaver | Voyd |- | Miles Morales | Spider-Gwen | Spider-Man Noir | Peni Parker | Spider-Ham | Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) | Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) | Spider-Man (Tom Holland) | Spider-Man (Jack Johnson) | Venom (Tom Hardy) |- | Kim Possible | Ron Stoppable | Rufus | Shego | Dr. Drakken |- | Milo Murphy | Ferb | Isabella | Melissa Chase | Zack Underwood | Candace Flynn | Heinz Doofenshmirtz | Vanessa Doofenshmirtz |- | Dipper Pines | Mable Pines | Grunkle Stan | Soos Ramirez | Wendy Corduroy | Bill Cipher |- | Wander | Sylvia | Lord Hater | Commender Peeper |- | Princess Star Butterfly | Marco Diaz | Tom | Toffee |- | Dylan | Dolly | Dorothy |- | Captain Saltzar | Carina Barbossa |- | Jackson Storm | Cruz Ramirez |- | Princess Elena of Avalor | Gabe | Mateo | Queen Shuriki |- | Hercules | Hades |- | Tarzan | Jane | Terk |- | Wolverine | Jean Grey | Cyclops | Magneto | Marrow | Phoenix | Dark Phoenix | Psylocke | Rogue | Sabretooth | Sentinel | Storm | X-23 | X-23 (Logen) |- | Winter Soldier | White Tiger | Wasp | Doctor Strange | Mantis | Scarlet Witch | Quicksilver | Hela | Valkrie | Captain Marvel | Super-Skrull | Thanos |- | Miguel Rivera | Hector Rivera | Imelda Rivera | Ernesto De La Cruz |- | Rose | General Hux |- | Noah's Ark Donald |- | Roger Rabbit | Jessica Rabbit |- | Zummi Gummi | Gruffi Gummi | Grammi Gummi | Tummi Gummi | Sunni Gummi | Cubbi Gummi | Gusto Gummi | Chummi Gummi |- | TaleSpin Baloo | Kit Cloudkicker | Rebecca Cunningham | Molly Chnningham | Wildcat | Don Karnage |- | Huey (both versions) | Dewey (both versions) | Louie (both versions) | Webby (both versions) | Scrooge McDuck (2017) | Lena (2017) | Della Duck (2017) | Violet Sabrewing (2017) | Launchpad McQuack (2017) | Mrs. Beakley (2017) | Darkwing Duck (2017) | Gosalyn Mallard (2017) | Gizmoduck (2017) | Magica De Spell (2017) |- | Bonkers D. Bobcat |- | Goliath | Hudson | Brooklyn | Lexington | Broadway | Bronx | Angela |- | Manolo Sánchez | María Posada-Sánchez | Joaquín Mondragon Jr | Skeleton Carlos | Skeleton Carmen | Skeleton Luis | Skeleton Jorge | Skeleton Carmelo |- | Ceaser | Koba | Maurice |- | T.J. Detweiler | Vince LeSalle | Mikey Blumberg | Gus Griswald | Gretchen Grundler | Spinelli |- | Pepper Ann Pearson |- | Spot |- | Princess Mira Nova | Booster Sinclair Munchapper | XR | Commander Nebula | Evil Emperor Zurg |- | Captain Crandall / Cap | Hector Felipé Corrio / Skate Lad | Brenda / Rope Girl |- | Candy | Fang | Oswidge | Faffy |- | Brandy | Mr. Wiskers |- | Maggie Pesky | Rayna Cartflight |- | Todd Bartholomew Daring | Riley Eugene Daring | Karen Mildred "Agent K" Daring | Richard Marion "Dick" Daring |- | Zedd | Addison |- | Mal | Evie | Carlos | Jay | Ben | Lonnie | Uma | Harry | Gus | Dizzy | Celia |- | Troy Bolton | Gabriella Montez | Sharpay Evans | Ryan Evans | Chad Danforth | Taylor McNessie |- | Ian Lightfoot | Barley Lightfoot |- | Ferdinand |- | Cricket | Tilly | Remy |- | Tom Baker | Kate Baker | Nora Baker | Charlie Baker | Lorraine Baker | Henry Baker | Sarah Baker | Jake Baker | Mark Baker | Jessica Baker | Kim Baker | Mike Baker | Kyle Baker | Nigel Baker |- | Moana | Maui |- | Bo Peep | Forky | Duck | Bunny |} Disney Toy Box Following the cancellation of the series, it was announced that Disney would be launching a series of action figures based on the art style used in the games. To date, the following characters have been released or revealed: Star Wars * Rey * Kylo Ren * First Order Stormtrooper * TIE Fighter * Darth Vader * Luke Skywalker * Boba Fett * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Yoda * Poe Dameron * Kylo Ren (The Rise of Skywalker version) * Rey (The Rise of Skywalker version) * Sith Trooper Play sets * C-3PO and R2-D2 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Thor * Hulk * Spider-Man * Iron Man * Black Panther * Black Widow * Captain America * Star-Lord * Doctor Strange * Ant-Man * The Wasp * Gray Hulk * Thanos * Miles Morales * Iron Man (Captain America: Civil War version) * Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot * Captain Marvel and Goose * Wolverine * Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Far From Home version) Play sets * Spider-Man with Spider-Mobile * Hulkbuster and Hulk * Stealth suit Captain America and Winter Soldier with Avengers motorcycle * Thor, War Machine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, astral Doctor Strange and Hulk Pixar * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Jessie (Toy Story) * Bullseye (Toy Story) * Mr. Incredible and Jack-Jack (fire) (The Incredibles) * Elastigirl and Jack-Jack (normal) (The Incredibles) * Violet and Jack-Jack (monster) (The Incredibles) * Dash, Jack-Jack (metal) and Edna Mode (The Incredibles) * Frozone (The Incredibles) Disney * Mickey Mouse * Pluto * Minnie Mouse * Figaro * Jack Skellington and Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Moana * Maui * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Stitch * Aladdin * Genie References External links * Category:Video game franchises Category:Disney video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open world video games Category:Superhero video games Category:Disney Interactive franchises Category:Crossover video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2013 Category:Toys-to-life games